


One Blessing

by Shadowofrosalyn77



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: First work - Freeform, Friendship, M/M, Omg!!, don't hate me, geralt - Freeform, it's really bad, typed fast
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:22:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22136998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowofrosalyn77/pseuds/Shadowofrosalyn77
Summary: Jaskier leaves Geralt after years of friendship
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Jaskier | Dandelion, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 5
Kudos: 108





	One Blessing

_ If life could give me one good blessing. It would be to take you off my hands! _

Jaskier reeled back from the biting words, his face stung with his mouth open. His mind shook. All he had done was to come over here and comfort his friend Geralt, but it seemed he had failed at the one job. It wasn’t the first time that someone had blamed their misfortune on him, had blamed him for all the faults wrong with the world. But he didn’t think that Geralt was like that. They had been traveling together for years and never had Geralt yelled at him in such a manner that caused tears to form. Sure, he could be annoying. And yeah, sometimes he spoke too much, but that was a way to protect himself from the world. Speak fast and never let the see the damage they had done. It was a mask to protect himself, a facade, a show, a masquerade that no one ever tried to see underneath. He reeled back, in silence. Markedly different from his usual aspect. Of course, this is what Geralt wanted. Blessed silence. Sweet silence from a man that didn’t know the meaning of the words shut up. 

“I’ll see you around Geralt.” He turned away from the only friend he had ever known and walked away. Heart in his chest and never looked back to see the impression he made. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first thing I've ever written, and I know it's not good. My goal is to write something everyday and slowly progress to a story that doesn't suck. I could really use some pointers on how to write a good story. Even though I read a lot, it's not as easy as it seem to write something. Please, give me tips and not hate. XXXLoveXXX


End file.
